Survivor: Canada
Survivor: Canada is the first installment of Survivor's Survivor Series. Casting began on May 16th, 2013, and ended on May 19th, 2013. Canada featured sixteen castaways, split up into two tribes of eight, fighting for the title of Sole Survivor. This season featured 16 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. 19 applied, three were cut from the casting, and 16 went on to become the castways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on May 20th, 2013. The tribes for this season were Chenail, wearing brown buffs, and Snye, sporting dark-green buffs. Chenail is French-Canadian for "channel", or the bed where a natural stream of water runs - while Snye is Canadian for a backwater, or a side-channel, especially one that later rejoins the main stream. On day seven, a mutiny was offered. Avery, from Snye, and Tobi, from Chenail, took the offer and subsequently switched tribes. On day eleven, the two tribes merged into the purple Chinook tribe. The name derives from a warm westerly wind that blows east from British Columbia over the Rocky Mountains rapidly warming the temperature in the foothills. The Hidden Immunity Idol was in play for this season, with one idol at each camp, as well as an extra for the merge camp. All three were found, but only two were played correctly. Jacob found the Chenail idol early on, and ultimately negated four votes for himself later. Ryan found the Snye idol pre-merge as well, and did play it, but didn't actually negate any votes for himself. Post-merge, Eric C. won an idol at the auction (and played it at the same time Jacob played his), but wasted it due to the fact that he didn't get any votes. Later, Adam O. found the idol, but played it on Brad B. instead, sending Eric home. It ended with Jacob S. defeating David D. at the Final Tribal Council in a landslide 7-0 Jury vote. Jacob won because of his worthy social game, strong physical game, and flawless strategic game. He was considered a triple-threat player and praised for his game. David was defeated because the Jury was unhappy with the lack of moves he had made and his strategy of laying low until he was needed. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Jacob played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Jacob purchased a tiebreaker at the auction, so he chose to eliminate Parvati when the votes tied. Adam found a hidden immunity idol and chose to play it on Brad, negating three votes for him. Episodes What Could Possibly Go Wrong? *'Immunity Challenge': Quest for Fire On Top of the World *'Immunity Challenge': Logo Guesser My Ace in the Hole *'Immunity Challenge': Luck Triathlon A Welcome Relief *'Immunity Challenge': Unscrambler Little Confidence *'Immunity Challenge': Tengaged Rainbow Running Around With Their Heads Chopped *'Immunity Challenge': Necklace Sketch Only Room for One *'Immunity Challenge': Karma Finder Rolling the Dice *'Immunity Challenge': Live Auction One Step Ahead *'Immunity Challenge': Hot Pursuit Last Trick Up Our Sleeve *'Immunity Challenge': Coconut Code Turning the Tides *'Immunity Challenge': Scavenger Hunt Do or Die *'Immunity Challenge': Torch-portation *'Immunity Challenge': Survivor Pyramid Voting Table Gallery Canadaslider.png|Survivor: Canada wallpaper canadaimmunity.jpg|Survivor: Canada tribal immunity idol canadamerge.jpg|Survivor: Canada individual immunity necklce canadaidol.jpg|Survivor: Canada hidden immunity idol Chenail.png|Survivor: Canada - the Chenail tribe Snye.png|Survivor: Canada - the Snye tribe Chinook.png|Survivor: Canada - the merged Chinook tribe Chenailinsignia.png|Insignia of the Chenail tribe Snyeinsignia.png|Insignia of the Snye tribe Buffchenail.png|Buff of the Chenail tribe Buffsnye.png|Buff of the Snye tribe Buffchinook.png|Buff of the merged Chinook tribe